guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleached Shell
I notice this gets changed to a sell value of 1000 gold regularly, which reflects the in game trade value for it - but the merchant value is only 25 gold. An old not in history made reference to both value, stating, "Merchants buy for 25 Gold. However, bleached shells are highly valuable because of their rarity; this author has seen the price at over 1 platinum per shell, so are very much worth keeping." This might prevent needing to fix the price? : In 2 months they will be worth 25 gold to players 23:04, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::With the change of 5 shells to 2 shells, I am almost positive the player's value of 1k will go down. How hard is it for a normal player to collect 2 shells? I predict the price will eventually be as low as 250-500g before too long. --Gares Redstorm 23:18, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::: The definitively right change is probably to indicate that the Sell price listed is strictly for NPC vendors. I'm happy enough not trying to list "current" player to player prices in general, but let's try to make sure that players don't think that's what we are doing. Of course, that's probably a change on many pages... --JoDiamonds 02:08, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::::Using current player-to-player prices would be too many edits and too many variations as no P-to-P price is written in stone. P-to-P prices are usually determined by who is the better haggler or a seller that feels bad for a buyer. Those type of prices are best left to forums such as Gurus Trade Forum. --Gares Redstorm 02:57, 23 March 2006 (CST) :::::Before we start a vote on whether or not to include "market prices" for items: We have had that discussion before. We don't do that. If you want to know why, ask. :) --Karlos 05:28, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::::::How about a one-sentence note that just says something like "These shells can be exchanged for a highly-valued type of Crimson Carapace Shield," without any speculative pricing? I do thing that shield is awesome enough to call special attention to it. --130.58 05:40, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::::::: The shield is listed on the page. I don't think we need to call particular attention to it. I also don't think there was a very serious suggestions to list market prices. My previous point was that casual GuildWiki users won't know that the "Sell" price listed isn't the market price. There's nothing to indicate that it's the vendor price. --JoDiamonds 06:21, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::::::::We could easily fix this by changing "Sell value" to "Merchant value" or something like that. Any objections or counter ideas? --Rainith 06:27, 23 March 2006 (CST) :::::::::I had that exact same thought. I'm just wary that people might start getting the idea that they can *buy* certain items from the merchant. If we only use this wording for collectable drops, it's probably not going to be too much of an issue.-SolaPan 08:14, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::::::::::Use "merchant sell value" or "vendor sell value", then. "Sell value" itself is vague, too, since it could imply "value that it is sold at," so I'm not sure this un-vague-ifies it. I'm fine with just "merchant value" (or "vendor value," if that's the preferred term). I suggest waiting a little bit so that everyone agrees on it, then getting a bot to fix all such pages. --130.58 08:27, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::::::::::: We could just change the content (instead of the title), so the title remains "Sell value" and instead of just saying, "25 gold", put "NPC merchants buy this for 25 gold". I've not particular objection to using a good title instead, but I don't think we're come up with a good title yet (and I don't have better title ideas that are concise and clear). --JoDiamonds 00:27, 24 March 2006 (CST) My concern if we do that is that we may then have people putting in player trade prices. --Rainith 01:00, 24 March 2006 (CST)